Au coeur du désert
by Nelja
Summary: L'origine de Gluttony, sous la forme d'un conte que l'on pourrait narrer en Ishbal.


Avertissement : Les personnages et l'univers de Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Square Enix et Hiromu Arakawa. Le reste de la fic m'appartient, sauf la dernière phrase. Cette fic contient des spoilers sur la série, jusqu'à l'épisode 36.

* * *

Il était une fois un désert, où poussaient seulement quelques rares  
herbes desséchées. Et au milieu de ce désert, il y avait une ville.

Par la grâce d'Ishbala, cette ville était grande et belle. On la  
voyait de loin briller dans le désert ; ses bâtiments de pierre fine  
étaient à la fois une joie pour les yeux et une douce protection  
contre les feux ardents du soleil.

Cette ville était présidée par cinq Sages Prêtres qui pratiquaient  
tous le Grand Oeuvre. Ils présidaient la ville avec sagesse ; ils  
utilisaient les dons d'Ishbala pour prendre dans l'air toute l'eau  
nécessaire pour faire vivre les vergers et les paturages internes à la  
ville. Les habitants se nourrissaient de fruits, de fromages et,  
parfois, de viande de mouton. Une fois par an, les Sages transmutaient  
pour toute la ville des aliments simples, leur donnant le goût le plus  
fin et le plus étrange qu'on puisse imaginer, tel était le pouvoir du  
Grand Oeuvre. Ils réparaient aussi les outils et les bâtiments, ils  
guidaient les prières des habitants, et nul autre ne savait ce  
qu'ils faisaient, même si certains disaient qu'il avaient d'autres  
utilisations du Grand Oeuvre, interdites au profane, et qu'ils ne  
pratiquaient qu'en secret. Une fois par an aussi, ils recevaient  
d'autres initiés et ils s'entretenaient de sujets secrets.

Mais la prospérité prit fin le jour où une grande épidémie se déclara.  
Elle ne touchait pas les humains, mais les arbres séchaient sur pied,  
les animaux mourraient, et toute la science des Sages ne pouvait les  
guérir, car cette maladie était une épreuve envoyée par Ishbala.

Les femmes, toute la journée, s'aventuraient dans le désert brûlant  
pour chercher des herbes sèches et prier les sages de les transmuter  
en nourriture. Et elles pleuraient, car elles voyaient au loin des  
troupeaux de gazelles et de chèvres aux pieds rapides qui auraient pu  
nourrir leurs enfants, mais les habitants de cette ville ne  
connaissaient pas l'art de la chasse, ou peut-être l'avaient-ils  
oublié.

Alors les Sages, dans l'obscurité de leur salle de conseil, prirent  
une décision. Ils ne pouvaient plus voir les habitants de leur ville  
pleurer de faim ; mais ils n'étaient pas capables non plus de revenir  
à leur vie d'avant, tellement la maladie était puissante. Ainsi ils  
souhaitèrent créer, par le Grand Oeuvre, un humain parfait. Ils le  
voulurent rapide et puissant, pour qu'il puisse aller chasser dans le  
désert, poursuivre à la course les frêles gazelles, et sauver leur  
ville.

En secret - ils craignaient de briser des espoirs si l'expérience  
était un échec - ils rassemblèrent les ingrédients pour créer un corps  
humain. De l'eau, des poudres et des pierres, car l'être humain, par  
son corps, est proche du monde terrestre, il ne s'en distingue que par  
son âme. Les ingrédients étaient en grande quantité, parce qu'ils le   
désiraient grand et fort.

Mais le très jeune enfant du plus jeune des sages mourut alors,  
premier de toute la ville à succomber à la famine. Le sage pleura, et  
voulut abandonner leur projet, qui devenait pour lui inutile. Mais sa  
femme, qu'il avait avertie de leur plan, fut forte, et elle lui dit  
"Tout ce que vous pourrez créer sera inutile s'il n'a pas d'âme.  
Ramenez l'âme de notre enfant, ainsi il ne sera pas mort en vain." Et  
le cinquième sage reprit goût à leur plan, et rejoint les autres. Ils  
accueillirent sa proposition avec des sentiments mitigés. Certains   
craignaient qu'un véritable humain soit impur, et ne compromette  
l'équilibre de la transmutation. mais le plus âgé des sages, le  
vénérable, leur dit "Vous imaginez-vous créer un humain plus parfait  
que celui qu'Ishbala a fait naître une fois?". Il les convainquit.

Dans leur laboratoire empli d'ingrédients mystérieux et de résultats  
d'expériences secrètes, ils tracèrent un grand cercle orné de symboles  
mystiques. Ils placèrent les ingrédients en son centre, et ils prirent  
chacun un fragment d'une mystérieuse pierre rouge, un de ces fragments  
que le vénérable avait collectés au fil des ans et des rencontres.  
Certains la disaient maléfique et maudite, mais lui disait qu'elle  
pouvait augmenter les pouvoirs du Grand Oeuvre pour accomplir  
l'impossible. Enfin, ils prièrent Ishbala de bien accueillir leur   
requête, et ils accomplirent leur rituel.

Mais Ishbala ne les exauça point. Ils avaient voulu créer un humain,  
ce qui est son privilège à lui seul. Même les meilleures intentions   
n'autorisent point à transgresser certains règles sacrées. Le  
vénérable se retrouva mourant par terre, la moitié inférieure de son  
corps ayant disparu. L'un des autres avait totalement disparu ; un  
troisième était décapité. Le moins blessé des cinq, qui était aussi le  
plus jeune, y avait perdu une main, mais il était pleinement lucide.   
C'est alors qu'il vit la chose qu'ils avaient créée.

Elle ne ressemblait pas le moins du monde à son enfant. Elle était   
grande et forte. Elle était aussi complètement informe, et n'avait  
rien d'humain. Ses bras immenses agrippèrent le corps d'un des Sages  
morts, et commença à la dévorer, car cette créature était emplie de la  
faim de tout un peuple qui était son origine et sa raison d'être.

Il voulut sauver ses compagnons. Il s'approcha, serrant encore la   
pierre rouge dans sa main, pour lancer un rituel de mort et de   
destruction, mais avant qu'il en aie eu le temps, la créature avait   
englouti la main d'un de ses camarades, avec le fragment de pierre   
rouge qui s'y trouvait toujours.

Cette pierre devait être réellement maudite et maléfique. Car dès que  
le monstre l'engloutit, ses bras devinrent plus forts, le muscle  
remplaçant le chair visqueuse. Le visage, qui n'était qu'un amas   
grouillant, devint un visage presque humain, chauve, à la bouche  
immense. Il eut un sourire large et terrifiant, il sauta en avant.   
Reconnut-il son père, reconnut-il celui qui l'avait créé? Le jeune  
Sage n'eut pas le temps d'attaquer avant d'être dévoré lui aussi.

Aujourd'hui, cette ville existe toujours, parait-il. Ses bâtiments de  
pierre fine sont à la fois une joie pour les yeux et une douce  
protection contre les feux ardents du soleil. Mais ni rien ni personne  
n'y vit. On n'y trouve même pas de cadavres, ni de squelettes  
blanchis. Autour de la ville, rien ne pousse, on n'y voit ni gazelles,  
ni même rares herbes sèches. Plus que le désert.

Plus personne n'a jamais revu ce fléau. Mais à partir de ce jour, le  
Grand Oeuvre fut banni à Ishbal, car il avait montré ainsi aux hommes  
que modifier les oeuvres d'Ishbala peut conduire à la destruction, et  
à la corruption de tous les idéaux, fussent-ils les plus nobles. La  
Gloire soit à Celui Qui Ne Meurt Pas.

* * *

Notes :

1) Je suppose qu'il est très difficile de créer de la matière organique  
à partir d'éléments inorganiques, car dans l'épisode 1, Ed se plaint de  
ne pas pouvoir le faire, et on sait qu'il a un bon niveau! :-)

2) Dans le fansub anglais, il y avait "great skill" pour les noms que  
donnaient les Ishbalites à l'alchimie, mais "grande technique" fait un  
peu ridicule, et "grand oeuvre" est officiellement en français un   
synonyme pour "alchimie". Je ne peux garantir l'exactitude de cette  
traduction, je ne comprends pas le japonais.

3) On ne sait rien sur l'origine de Gluttony, rien sur la raison pour  
laquelle l'alchimie a été interdite en Ishbal, et rien sur la ville  
dont parlent les frères Elric dans un épisode, qui a tenté de créer un  
humain parfait et a été détruite. Cette fic est née pour expliquer et  
lier ces trois points. :-)

4) Les éléments de la fic sur Ishbala qui est un grand Dieu et qui a  
toujours raison ne reflètent pas mes opinions personnelles. C'est juste  
pour mettre dans l'ambiance. Ce conte est censé être raconté en Ishbal,  
après tout.

5) Cette fic, comme toutes les fics que j'ai écrites ou que je vais  
écrire sur les homoncules, repose sur le principe que quand on veut  
créer un humain, la partie sombre de notre motivation - ce qui  
s'appelle un péché - est conservé par le principe d'équivalence et  
forme la base de la personnalité de l'homoncule ainsi créé. Mais la  
motivation n'est pas forcément entièrement sombre pour autant. De toute  
façon, je n'avais pas d'autre idée pour la douloureuse question  
"comment la gourmandise peut-elle pousser à la transmutation humaine?"


End file.
